


Don't You Dare

by shipsailing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsailing/pseuds/shipsailing
Summary: The first time it happened, it was innocent. The next few times, not so much.





	1. Innocent

The first time it happened, it was completely unintentional.

 

Dean bolted across the kitchen, a soapy razor in his hand and a wild grin on his face. Sam barely had time to jump back before a bed-headed, wet-haired Castiel in thick socks, Dean's boxers, and a light blue tee skidded past him, very nearly wiping out on the slicked up tile floors as he gave chase. Half of his beard was shaved down to stubble, but the other half was soapy and covered in the shaving cream that was all over his hands and slightly down his neck. Dean grinned wildly as he turned other corner. "DEAN! I REQUIRE MY RAZOR TO 'SHAVE!' MY GRACE IS LOW AND I CANNOT SIMPLY 'ZAP IT AWAY!'"  
Dean waved it around as he kept running. "Come and get it, feathers!"  
Castiel made a pissed noise in the back of his throat and nearly skidded into a table as he jumped down the stairs after Dean into the main room and gave chase as they both ran in circles around the library.  
Sam blew a strand of brown hair out of his face, rolling his eyes as he stole a glance over at Gabe. The archangel had come to the bunker to live after his powers were weakened by the fall, and he'd been a nuisance as much as, admittedly, a big help. He was good at lore, and he was a good fighter. Currently, he was sitting on the kitchen table, a lollipop stuck in his mouth and an enochian tablet in his hands, reading intently. He was too sucked into it to really notice Dean's antics, or Sam could garuntee he'd be up whooping and hollering for Dean to do a James Bond slide under the table. Ancient lore on shapeshifters, apparently, was what he had found, which was what they were supposed to be hunting, but Bobby had made them let him take the case. They were doing the research for him, and in return they got some much needed down time that was mostly spent keeping Gabe out of the candy and Dean and Cas from killing eachother. Sam started at a random flash of gold. His head jerked back to Gabriel, but nothing happened as he gapingly stared besides the fact that Gabriel briefly flicked his eyes up, then furrowed his brow.  
"Uh... Sammy?"  
He waved his hand in front of his face. Weird.  
"Uh, yeah, just thought I saw something."  
He shook his head and turned back to his laptop, which was set on the kitchen counter, that Sam was leaning against. This was a new kind of shifter, something different, and they were doing all they could to find out what the hell it was. And then it happened. Another golden flash. Sam's head snapped up again, and he stared over at Gabriel with wide eyes. The archangel gave him a more than a little weirded out look.  
"Uhhh... Sammy-lamby?"  
And then the flash again, and Sam jerked his head to the side. Huge golden wings were sprouting from Gabriel's shoulderblades. Gabriel was still staring at him like he'd grown a second head, but Sam disregarded that. He stared, ignoring the face Gabriel was pulling.  
"...Sam? You're kinda scaring me here."  
Sam drew in a breath, gaze scoping the wings. They were huge, easily twice the size of Gabriel, yellows and golds of all shades mingling in the shining feathers of the golden wings. Before Sam knew it, he was reaching out. The wing shot up and spread open under Sam's hand the second he touched it. The feathers shot up at all angles even when Sam only lightly trailed his hand over them, almost sensually. His fingertips brushed through the feathers on the insides of the wing, then on the curve of it, until Sam was twisting his hand around so his fingers stroked up over the arch, the feathers parting as his fingertips skimmed through them. It was all in a single swift, sliding motion of his hand, and he started at a strangled, gasping choke in the direction of the archangel's body. He was staring at Sam, pupils blown wide and mouth slightly open, eyes just a little bit glassy. Cas and Dean broke their chase, Cas skidding into Dean and sending them both tumbling to the ground with matching screeches, and Sam could see a line of red blush spread over Gabriel's cheeks seconds before he disappeared.

"Sammy, the hell'd you do?!"

"I don't know!"


	2. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time it happened, it was out of pure curiosity.

Sam was sitting at the table in their hotelroom, researching for the case that Castiel and Dean had decided to take on on their own. Naturally, Gabriel was making the task as grueling and difficult as physically possible.

"Did you find out what it is yet?"

"No, Gabe."

The archangel groaned exaggeratedly and stretched across the table so he could peek at Sam's book. His golden eyes roved over the page, and Sam had to catch his breath as the archangel leaned closer, catching his sweet scent of honey and cherry lollipops. 

"This is boring."

"Then go do something else." 

Sam rolled his eyes as he picked up the book and got up, crossing the room to the couch and flopping onto it, flipping through his book with mild frustration. It was either a shapeshifter or a skinwalker.  
"Does you count as something else?"  
Gabriel's warm, honey scented breath brushed over the back of Sam's neck, sending violent chills up his spine that made him shudder. Sam's mouth moved, but no words came out. Gabriel made a small, amused sound and grazed his mouth over the side of Sam's neck. 

"Gonna answer me there, Sammy?"

"No, because you're a sadistic dick. Let me work."

Gabriel drew back and gasped dramatically.

"Sadistic? I?" 

Sam couldn't help but snort.

"Honestly, Gabe. You're the most sadistic person I know."

He turned a page. It had to be a shifter. There was a sudden flash of gold, and Sam's head whipped around. Gabriel was looking at him curiously, but behind the archangel fanned huge golden wings. They shone beautifully, the very tips so light a gold they were almost blindingly yellow, gradually getting darker as they neared the base until they were almost crimson. 

"Sammy? You okay?" 

Gabriel's golden eyes were worried. 

"Yeah, I'm.." Sam cleared his throat.  
"I'm fine. Just..."  
He trailed off, hand reaching up almost absentmindedly. What would happen if he just...touched...

•••

Before Gabriel could process it, white-hot pleasure was flooding his system. The steady drag of Sam's fingers through his feathers felt like a trillion tiny orgasms were erupting in his body.  Every pull of Sam's fingers felt so hot they might as well have been on fire, like a volcano, but instead of hurting, pleasure filled his brain and left it foggy as mush. Gabriel gasped, loosely scrabbling at the material of the couch as his eyes shot so wide open he thought they might bug out of his skull, his dick snapping to attention. And that was when he had to disappear, before he did something he'd deeply regret. A flutter of wings and Sam was sitting alone in the livingroom, wide-eyed and shocked by what had just occurred.


	3. Deliberate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third time it happened, it was Deliberate.

Eventually, after almost thirty minutes of mindless bickering about minuscule occurrences during the past month, Dean got pissed enough that he stormed out,  Cas following with a series of annoyed reprimands to Dean's irrational behavior. Gabriel couldn't hold in his laughs anymore, and Sam gave him bitchface 2.0 as the archangel doubled over with laughter. "Knock it off, Gabe." Sam huffed, making the most bitchy trip across the kitchen floor that Gabriel had ever seen. The archangel wiped tears from his eyes, still grinning. "Oh, Sammy, that was just...hilarious." He snorted, before doubling over again and falling off the table laughing hysterically. Sam shot him a withering look and snatched a beer out of the fridge, pointedly looking anywhere but at Gabriel. Gabriel pouted. "Sammyyyyy, I thought we were friends now." Gabriel whined, with an exaggerated huff, crossing his arms and sitting crisscross on the floor where he'd fallen like a pouty toddler. Sam's cheeks heated as he stayed silent, instead pointedly cracking open his beer and taking a swig. Gabriel just grinned, jumping to his feet. "Alright Sammykins, no need to get your panties twisted. I was only suggesting you be polite. I'm a pleasure to be around." He grinned. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to lean against the table next to Gabriel, tossing him a beer.  
"Your sense of humor literally consists of sex jokes and other people's pain."  
Gabriel cracked the beer open and feigned a deeply offended look. "Owwie. Well, you aren't much better, SamSam. You don't even have one." He flicked his wrist, and the beer turned to a bright red cherry soda that looked like some form of deadly tooth assassin.  
Sam stared into his own drink. Now that the fight was over, he was beginning to feel bad about the things he'd said to Dean. But how could he apologize? Sam sighed and turned to Gabriel, his hazel eyes flicking from side to side, searching the room before resting on his face.  
"Should I apologize to De-"  
He stopped, staring over Gabriel's shoulders. The wings were back. They were even more breathtaking than he remembered them being, almost sunset gold at the bases, crawling up lighter and lighter gold the further up towards the tips he looked. Unlike the last times, Sam knew what he was doing now. From the way that Gabriel reacted when his wings were touched, it could only mean one thing. Pleasure. Sam's fingers twitched. He leaned closer to Gabriel, saw the archangel's pupils grow wide, his breath hitch in his throat. "Sam-" he stared to say, but he was cut off as Sam's fingers buried deep in his wing. Sam stroked up against the grain, rubbing just slightly against the down under the feathers, fisting and tugging on the upstroke, almost pulling Gabriel upwards with it. Gabriel crumpled against him, boneless, with a shocked, gaspy moan, his eyes rolling back as Sam continued, mesmerized. Sam slowly ran his fingers under the feathers, dragging up against the grain as his eyes fixed on Gabriel's face, watching as he twitched, his eyes rolling back under his eyelids as his back arched backwards until the whites of his eyes showed in tiny slits underneath, eyes screwed shut and brows furrowed tight and helpless, his fingers fisting in Sam's shirt. Gabriel made a sobbing sound somewhere between a gasp and a sharp, hitching moan, clinging to Sam's shirt. "-oh-Sam- God- nnnghhh- Sam- p- please- I-I- Sam- Sa-ah-mmy!" he choked out in a breathless pant. His body felt like it was on fire. Sam moved his fingers to the very bases of Gabriel's wings and felt something wet, like oil. Curious, he followed the streams to the very base of the undersides, among soaking feathers and dripping down. Sam's easy fingers pressed curious and tame against Gabriel's swollen oil glands, and Gabriel was gone. He let out a broken, choked, 'oh,' his eyes shooting wide open, looking into Sam's, a mixture of shock and lust and pure surprise as he made a sound like he was dying, his body gave a final, desperate heave, and he came all over the inside of his boxers like a teenage boy hitting second base for the first time, cock twitching repeatedly as he jerked against Sam, once, twice, three times, mouth hanging open as his fingers closed tighter in Sam's shirt as he twitched through it, and then slumped down against Sam's shoulder, chest heaving with hollow gasps, completely spent and boneless. Sam started to say something, but Gabriel was gone, leaving only a dozen golden feathers, and wing oil completely soaking Sam's hands.


End file.
